Heating is necessary for the human being from ancient time. People warm themselves by burning branches of trees since the invention of how to make fire. With the increasing of living standard, electric fireplace has been one of the popular heating means.
The means of electric heating in existence have two categories: the heater only supplying warm and the electric fireplace having both flame vision and warming function. The latter is an electric fireplace unit having a fire simulating assembly to simulate flame vision. The fire simulating assembly is generally divided into two categories. The first kind of the assembly is a simulating combustion medium such as coal or burning branches. Such combustion medium is usually substituted by plastic house with branch shape and color on its surface. A set of lamps are located within the plastic house in order to simulate the burning branches vision and another set of silk in blame shape hung above this medium, which waves with air blowing. We can see the flame vision through semitransparent plastic screen and mirror glass. However, such simulating flames have some disadvantages such as no transparent vision as real burning flame, no flame leaping and rising phenomena. The second kind of assembly is to install rotating glistening slices rotated by the electric motor or photic cover with all kinds of shapes. The principle of rotating glistening slice is that multi-groups glistening slices are fixed on the rotating axis, and then using the reflection of exterior lamp to obtain simulated flame. There is also a euphotic assembly in which euphotic cover rotates with the rotating axis. As described in CN 01113160, a flame simulating assembly for an electric heater was published. The principle of the application CN 01113160 is to use the interior light through abnormity aperture, and then to produce flame vision with flame model. The flames are projected on semitransparent plastic screen and mirror glass. Then, we will see the ideal simulated flame with flame rising effect. Either the simulated flames of rotating slice or any shape of flames which obtained through euphotic cover has some advantages, that is so say, increasing luminance of flame and obtaining the ideal rising and leaping simulated flame. But these assemblies use compelling model such as flame wall model. Thus producing some disadvantages such as the impression of flame is very mechanical, and, the flames are in short of hiberarchy or natural vision when producing simulated flame. Therefore, the flames produced by the above-mentioned simulating assembly have disadvantages including bad natural simulating vision and using compelling model. Furthermore, the light source can only pass through the single flame pore in the hollow cylinder of the euphotic cover. The heat eliminating under the closed cylinder is not very good that will shorten the using life of the assembly.